Buses and Trains
by Dearest Helpless
Summary: When Alec is becoming downspirited Max is concerned but for some reason when he disappears she begins to panic. So the ever-resourceful X5 takes off after him. Regardless of the consequences. WIP
1. Chapter One: Later Than Late

****

=====

Buses & Trains

=====

Later Than Late

=====

Max strolled into work at least twenty minutes later than her usual ten minutes late and Normal only gave a snort of disgust and a mutter that sounded suspiciously like 'don't know why I bother...' but dismissed it as Normal's normal behaviour. She usually got a real verbal sarcastic swipe at her, which usually passed over her head some thing along the lines of "You're late one more time missy!" You get the picture. But she could care less, she saved another transgenics life last night, while it was immensely satisfying to know she was making a difference it still took a lot out of her.

"Hey Max, you're later than late" Sketchy greeted her and she rolled her eyes, "And you look like shit." He said with a grin in his tone, for once he told the truth, there were shallow half moons under her eyes and her thin face looked more haggard than usual.

"Thanks Sketch." She said sarcastically, opened her locker and grabbed her backpack, closing it she came face to face with Original Cindy who looked like she'd tasted something sour.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Max asked amiably

"The joker card seems to have drooped." Original Cindy replied

"A little more specific please?" Max said with a toss of her head, her brown hair swinging mid-back, Original Cindy nodded over to the other side of the Jam Pony. Max followed her gaze and felt her eyes widen in suprise. 

Alec. 

Alec alone as well, which was strange just in itself but he looked... sad. The sadness sparkled in his eyes; a few strange glances were going his way and not just from Max and posse. 

"He looks really down, Sketch?"

"Yup?" Sketchy looked over from his own locker,

"You tried to-"

"Already tried, he's like a big stone." Sketchy said spreading his hands in defeat, Max made a concerned noise and went to go over to him and both Cindy and Sketchy grabbed her arms. "I wouldn't." He added

"Why not?" Max asked raising a sceptical eyebrow and Sketchy sighed,

"Does the man always have to explain?"

"He doesn't want company, trust me" She said emphatically as Max went to speak, "Besides, Normal's givin' him a run." Original Cindy stepped in taking over the pants role and though it tweaked his annoyance Sketchy let it go, despite the unspoken slight. Meanwhile Max frowned.

"Did anyone get _any_thingout of him?" She asked watching as Alec wheeled his bike out of the workplace then she turned back to her friends who shrugged.

"Not that we know of, a few tried to, looks like there's humanity left."

"Look's like." Max answered softly

=====

Max pedalled furiously, against her better judgement she had gone after Alec; she had a semi excuse because her run was in relatively the same place. She hopped off her bike and made her way up the path, she may as well deliver her package since she'd lost him anyway, and knocking on the door she sighed heavily but pasted on a smile.

"Hello?"

"Jam Pony messenger."

"Oh, ok" There was the usual and homely sound of a deadbolt and several other locks sliding back and finally the door swung open and a small face looked out at her. Max smiled more genuinely, she was cute, and her elder version sister or mother maybe, smiled at her and took the package quickly signing.

"Thank you,"

"Have a nice day." Max uttered her usual phrase and the woman smiled, 

"You too... come on sweetie, inside." Max glanced at the signature, Brittney Murphy was leading the little girl inside and then she hurried down the stairs and grabbed her bike, cute kid. She smiled and moved towards the street, time to return to the pony.

=====

Alec returned to the messenger service and glanced around despite himself he wanted to make sure it was a Max free zone. Maybe it was that time of month where it was feel pity for Alec, he'd seen the looks he'd been getting all day from his co-workers and now wanted out. He needed to clear his head, and it wasn't going to work if no one would leave him alone.

He went to his locker; feeling like he was moving in slowly motion and like it took an hour to get 

there, even if it only took a few minor seconds, a few seconds out of his life, what about that? His head hurt, he needed a good stiff drink.

"Hey Alec! Run!" Normal called, Normal was alright, but sometimes Alec wondered about him, he was slightly scary. But then again, he couldn't say he wasn't, or Max… or Original Cindy, she wasn't that bad, she just said things straight up about the facts of life. Too bad most of it was against the male half of the population.

"Hey, Alec… what's up with the face?" Sketchy swung around the lockers corner and slapped one of the lockers.

"Not much Sketchy, just…"

"Having a bad day?" Original Cindy piped up,

"Yeah, are you two like… male/female twins?"

"We aren't identical dude." Sketchy flopped onto the bench and Original Cindy smacked him around the head.

"He means fraternal fo'."

"Oh. Huh?"

"Connected in mind" Max slipped in her voice and took a seat next to Sketchy while looking up at Alec until he shrugged and turned around rummaging in his locker for something.

"Man, Normal keeps giving me these shit runs… all the way out in sector seven, and he expects me to get a signature, this guys going as sloooow as he possibly can and I just wanna get the fuck out of there, you know?" Sketchy complained bitterly shooting evil looks at the main desk,

"I know." Original Cindy said, "It's like he's trying to make our lives miserable." She paused, giving thought to that.

"This is Normal, he _is_ trying to make our lives miserable." Max added examining Alec's rigid posture, what was up with him?

"I would've taken it, extra cash" Alec said absent mindedly, Max laughed shortly.

"You? Extra work? Yeah right,"

"Lay off!" Alec snapped losing his cool momentarily, Original Cindy avoided Max's appealing gaze, then Alec closed his locker heading for Normal. Taking the package he hopped on his bike and wheeled out quickly, Max hurried over to Normal who eyed her.

"What do you want?"

"Where's his run?"

"You're not going to bother him are you?" Normal asked suspiciously,

"…"

"Stupid question. You can take this one since you're going to go yell at him." 

"I'm not-" Max began to protest but normal shook his finger at her.

"Bip, bip, bip!" Max took the package and raised her hand to Sketch and Cindy before grabbing her bike, time to go play Max with a touch of pity. Sometimes she hated having a conscience.

****

=====

R E V I E W

=====


	2. Chapter Two: Slide

Note: Major thanks to… Deb, Little-Fella, Tallera, sky and InkaCajo. Those reviews got my ass working and this chapter out on the same day I posted the first chapter. I hope you will still review though, I'll give cookies! I re edited because I realised what Tallera said was true; I don't make sense, which happens a lot in real life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

****

=====

Buses and Trains

=====

Slide

=====

Alec had known Max would follow him, had she always been this predictable? Probably, he just hadn't noticed in his state of fluffiness. Mentally shuddering at the thought he pedalled faster willing the bike to follow his commands as he quickly manoeuvred it into a sideroad too bothered by her presence to even stop for a checkpoint. He slowed the bike easily and glanced around, looking for the address, he should deliver the package while he was wallowing in self pity. He sighed, thinking about a nice shot of whisky that would go down his throat, even if it burnt like hell.

He stopped at the address and used his enhanced eyesight to squint into the window, grimy window at that to see if anyone was home, there was movement so he put the stand on his new bike down. The one Normal had given him had passed it's shelf life a while ago, He tramped up the path and pressed the buzzer monotonously "Hello?" The door, after it was opened presented a scruffy middle aged man who looked at him suspiciously.

"Jam Pony messenger, package, sign here please"

"You're in a hurry" The man grumbled but signed quickly and took the package,

"Have a nice day, _sir_." Alec turned and hurried down the path again and just before he reached the gate heard the man mutter,

"Little punk." Alec didn't allow himself to listen to it anymore, he was on edge today and felt like punching the next nosy minded little prat who thought they could make it all better.

"Alec! Wait up!" _Oh no... _he groaned getting on his bike, but of course Max was already beside him and was looking at him expectantly and curiously at the same time, _give me strength!_ He thought exasperatedly and forced a smirk onto his lips.

"Hey Max, just can't get enough of me...?"

"Oh, please!" She spat looking disgusted, too disgusted, he scrunched up his forehead, relaxing into his easy facade.

"Woken up and realised that transgenic is the only way to go?"

"_Alec_" She said warningly and he shrugged good naturedly, "You know you don't fool me a bit."

"Really? Why not?" 

"You can't be so, so... _you _all the time, it's unhealthy." She struggled for words to describe and back up her statement.

"Wow, Maxie, you're a great friend. Let me sign up for the fan club."

"I am so a good friend!" She said looking shocked, her brown eyes widening with suprise,

"Yeah, a really perceptive friend too." He snorted to himself and started pedalling, she followed and they rode together for a few seconds,

"Look, if this is about that thing with the Berris-"

"It's not." He cut her off sharply, she stared at him, trying to get him to meet her gaze, as much as he'd deny it, his emotions were always firmly displayed in them. When he refused to look up she began to wonder, then worried as a smirk transformed his cold face, just as she began to get really worried she found the source of his amusement. And fell over it. "Maxie!" He snorted and leant down conspiratorially "And you call yourself a transgenic!" He said mock-disgustedly before dispelling into laughter and then flipped her off with his hand; annoyingly keep his perfect balance as he rode over in a different direction of their job.

"You're going the wrong way!" She called after him, then checked her watch, ok so he wasn't but he should return the signature to Normal. But of course Normal thought the sun shone out of Alec's genetically engineered ass so he wouldn't have any problem. What was it? Why did Normal hate her and love Alec? Why, why, why, why, why? There were a lot of questions to be answered but she couldn't.

She was gonna kick his ass. When she got the chance, but she would so kick his ass.

=====

Suprisingly, the chance came more quickly than she had anticipated, unfortunately she had allowed herself to cool down a few notches. So when she was walking with total confidence towards the nightclub, Crash, she wasn't prepared for what she was going to see along the way.

The sound of a crash made her jump despite herself, and a trashcan flew out from the tunnel, she watched as it rolled past her and looked in bafflement at the tunnel opening, she snuck silently over 

and peered in.

"Hey." She said softly, his head jerked up and Alec's baby blue eyes usually filled with happiness, now filled with rage and anguish, stared unblinkingly at her.

"What?"

"I heard… I heard something and decided to check it out." Max wasn't sure how to go around this but she knew she'd have to be careful, there was an edge to his voice she didn't like, he looked slightly deranged in fact. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his side, he wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"Because you're such a good human aren't you?" He snapped anger and bitterness crowding his features; she narrowed her eyes shifting her weight onto her right leg.

"No, because I have feline DNA."

"Curiousity killed the cat Maxie, now would you please make my wish come true?"

"What is it?"

"Your absence"

"No. What is your problem?!" She demanded, she should be leaving, would've if she could force her feet to move at all.

"Nothing."

"Look, I may be revved up but I can tell-"

"You might want to keep your voice down, don't want anyone else to know about your precious 

secret." He said dully dropping his head,

"Are you implying I'm ashamed of myself?"

"No, I'm implying that you're ashamed of what you were trained to be."

"Like I had a choice right?"

"When did this turn into a conversation about you?" He said looking at her his blue eyes blazing at her in the mellow darkness, she paused, true that, she should be getting the information so she didn't have anyone else to worry about.

"It didn't. It just veered off track. Are you going to tell me what's up or not?"

"No, it's none of your business"

"Alright then, we can stay here all night but-" He leapt to his feet interrupting her mid-sentence and 

she looked at him silently.

"Why won't you just go away? I'm _trying_ to sort through some stuff and I can't do that with you 

hanging around trying to look good to Logan." The venom in his voice made her draw in a sharp breath, what the hell was going on, Alec kept himself in a nutshell, a tough one, not letting anyone else in for fear--for fear of what, she realised how little she knew about him and flushed guiltily. Deciding to leave the Logan crack alone because she didn't want this to have to turn physical and that's how it would be if he started on Logan or anyone else for that matter.

"You just expect me to walk away?" She whispered and he sneered.

"You've done that when I asked before, Maxie, so why not now?"

"Because, you're an asshole and I need to know if you're not going to go all physco on me."

"Sorry, that wouldn't be original enough for you" Alec spat anger twisting his face into an ugly grimace and her hand flew out smacking him across the face. 

"How dare you!" She hissed, he said something else and stalked out of the tunnel and into the main street but she couldn't understand a word of it. Her pulse was pounding too loudly in her ears and she didn't want to think about the look on his face, or the twinge of guilt in her heart.

****

=====

R E V I E W

=====


	3. Chapter Three: Rainy Days

****

spoilers: Fugheddaboutit, or however you spell it.

****

note: Wow, what a great response, I wasn't expecting but you guys are the greatest! :) So of course, a long and probably boring author's note that makes no sense, but I have to acknowledge because you rock. :) **Shannon** - I don't know what to say but your welcome! As everyone or most saw in Berrisford Agenda, they gave him depth ;) **Deb** - Thank you, *blush* I always think Max is really harsh but if the characterisation fits… **Tallera** - :laughs: If it is a song, I've never hurt of it, I'm glad bout the portrayal, cause I struggle a lot sometimes :look: I wrote that… :covers face in shame: Forgive me… teehee. **Hobbes19** - :present new chapter on silver platter: I haven't quite explained about Alec, but theres a vague hint in there somewhere, maybe… **Lyla** - :beams: Thank you! **Mlife2020** - :sprinkles more suspense on icing: There, you'll have to wait and see, thank you so much, I was worried! **Chic** - I will ;) **All Mighty Terrestrial** - Jealous :blink: Of Logan? :falls apart laughing: I don't know, I haven't decided, but probably not, wait… ahhhh… I have ideas :nods wisely to self:** InkaCajo** - I had to get my shovel in, Max gets on my nerves on the Alec sense, sniffle, she's so mean… riight.. I'll shoosh now, and last but never least :D **MoonGrlonearth** - :laugh: Heerre!

****

Disclaimer: Own nothing

****

=====

Buses and Trains

=====

Rainy Days

=====

The rain began to pour as Alec stalked down the street, all the while mentally berating himself, Max had her transgenic freaks of the week to worry about. On a very vague note he wondered if had shown up on time and decided it hadn't, she wasn't blowing off work or her friends either. She was so annoyingly nosy, she didn't need to know where he'd gone and been, she also didn't have to care so goddamn much.

__

Alec, you're going to give yourself a brain hernia

"Shut up." He muttered sullenly, a stray cat turned to blink it's glowing eyes at him curiously, he scowled at it but it didn't leap away hissing at him, it just hopped on a shelf which was under shelter and began grooming.

"Self righteous feline." He scowled to himself this time, then he realised he was standing in pouring rain ragging on a cat but not about the cat at the same time. Right. Time to end this. Time to go back to his place and crash, all by himself, the prospect didn't sound so great but it was his only option. So, trying not to remember the fight too much, he hurried in the direction of his appartment.

=====

"Hey boo, what's up?" Original Cindy slid into the seat opposite Max and helped herself to some of the comfort she brought, a pitcher of beer, she raised the pitcher to Max questioningly and her girl shook her head.

"Is that a maybe?"

"No," Max sighed heavily and looked at Original Cindy, who was just taking a sip, "Am I a good 

friend?" She asked softly and her companion almost spit out her beer but managed to swallow before she lost some of her dignity.

"Girl, you been listening to that boy?"

"No! I'm just asking, am I?"

"Max. Look to me and listen." Cindy said pointing at her face and Max obliged looking up at her instead of staring at her fidgeting fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once so _listen_ so you can stop doubting yourself, you are **the** homegirl, you've always been there for me and I'm tryin' to do the same for you kay?"

"Not lately, I haven't" Max sighed referring to being there for her and Original Cindy rolled her eyes exasperated.

"You know what? Who cares? You _care_, Max. And that is worth anything, I'm so glad you came back from the dead. I don't have to defend your locker like some deranged cavewoman." Max laughed and Cindy joined in pleased at the sound of it. 

"So what'd he do now?"

"Who?" Max asked still thinking about her friends comforting words,

"You know who, Alec." Cindy didn't want to drain the semi-happiness from Max's eyes but the girl had to purge this stuff once in a while, it wasn't healthy to keep it all inside.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to hear about it, now tell me. You're going to explode one of these days."

"Yeah, and kick his ass."

"You've already done that." Cindy referred to that fight and Max cringed,

"That fight was a long time coming, but.. I blamed him for things that weren't even his fault..." She trailed off her mind zooming back to that fight mindless of the dubious look Original Cindy was shooting her. 

****

Flashback

__

"That's for the virus." 

****

Punch

"That's for trying to kill Joshua." 

****

Punch

Punch

"And that's for getting paint all over my research papers" 

****

Punch

"That's for making Joshua deliver your packages." 

****

Kick

Punch

"That's for losing my baseball... And this...**kick**...is for whatever stupid thing you do next!"

****

End Flashback

"You saying he didn't deserve that ass kicking?" Original Cindy looked suprised as her eyebrows shot towards her forehead.

"Of course not. He totally deserved it" Max snorted to herself, what was she thinking? This was Alec she was thinking about, he had so totally deserved it. And he was being more himself than usual, apart from the fact he'd taken off without warning for a couple of months hadn't helped.

"That's my girl."

"Yeah, I better..."

"Sit your ass down Max! You've got to spend some more time with me."

"I'm-"

"No apologies. Drink and spill."

"The drink?"

"Max."

"Ok, ok." Max held up her hands in defeat and watching the beer pouring slowly into her glass, Cindy set the pitcher down and sipped her own, Max was grateful for the liquid as it slid down her parched throat. "We had a fight."

"I'm not seeing how this is new Max," Original Cindy raised an eyebrow skeptically and Max sighed, realising she was right, it was just another fight. So what if she was usually so pissed off after it that she couldn't stand the sight of him for at least two days afterwards, now she just felt a quiet resignation that settled heavily in the pit of her stomach.

"So how about lunch tomorrow? Just you and me? We haven't for a while." Max proposed and Original Cindy raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that."

"Cheers" They clinked glasses and Max forced the fight back to the recesses of her dark and troubled mind. There it would stay.

=====

When she got into Jam Pony relatively on time Normal gaped at her, so did Sketchy and Original Cindy for that matter, a couple of employees applauded and Max rolled her eyes, "Pay up!" Cindy smirked and Sketchy slapped a couple of bills into her outstretched and waiting hand.

"What? You guys betting on me without me actually knowing now?" Max asked good naturedly and leant on the counter to look at Normal, who still had his mouth slightly open and was looking at her in shock.

"Where's my packages Normal? Bip, bip, bip." She tossed his words at him and he blinked rapidly, still not being able to comprehend that she was actually on time, or close to it. He handed her a package and she held out her hand.

"Normal?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a pen please?"

"Sure, here ya go." He murmured and she strolled over to Sketchy and Original Cindy who cheered silently as soon as Normal went out, muttering something about air, needing air. 

"My girl got game!" Cindy said pride in her voice as Max and herself bumped fists, Sketchy did the same laughing. 

"I have never seen him so shocked. Except for when you flashed him." Sketchy said leaning on the lockers and snickering at the mere thought of it, 

"Sketchy, you seen Alec?" Max asked curiously not seeing him anyway, Cindy's words came back to her from last night... _"You **care**, Max. And that is worth anything..." _

"Nope."

"Hmmm--" Max decided to give Normal a heart attack so they could have the rest of the week off and collected her bike, jumped on it and pedalled out, due to the hacking behind her she thought she was well on her way to achieving the objective. Oh yeah.

****

=====

R E V I E W

=====


	4. Chapter Four: Hollow Inside

****

Note: You guys are pretty damn cool. The reviews were great, and honest too. I wouldn't want it to be crap and no one to tell me. The acknowledgments are at the end. 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

****

======

Buses and Trains

======

Hollow Inside

======

Alec lay on his bed watching the television with a pillow stuffed under his chest; he was watching some old cartoons while munching on some oreos. It was back to the good old days when he didn't have to worry about going off into the sewers with _her_ bitching in his ears the entire time. So he'd sighed in contentment and watched mindlessly watched cartoons all night but now the tiredness of insomnia caught up on him. Just before his eyes fluttered closed he felt that all to familiar flash of fear fluttering his stomach but was too tired to pay any attention to it. 

__

Red laser burning a hole in his mind so the information could leak out.

Pain.

A white sheet being pulled over his head.

Smack.

"DADDY!" Rachel running away from him and his fingers grasping at air, then the mad sprint after her and then the explosion.

"Interesting 494. Very interesting. What else is up there? Waiting for me to find?"

=====

Alec's eyes flew open, the only sounds in the room was the cartoons still showing on the TV and his heavy breathing. If there was one thing he did want to forget it was the hell he'd been to, and back again while they pulled his memory out like snapshots. "Pull it together." He muttered rolling of the bed and padding barefoot into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge, he usually saved it for occasions but his nerves were completely on edge. Then there was the familiar sound of Eyes Only, Logan's little hobby interrupting the cartoons in mid punch line. Alec sighed and leant against the counter staring into space. Then he heard it. The little broadcast that Logan was putting across had just mentioned something he hadn't ever wanted to hear again.

"This cult is very dangerous, if you see anyone looking remotely like this man. Do not attempt to confront him." Then the sneering face of Mest filled the screen, Alec's hand clenched so tightly around the bottle of beer that the entire limb of his arm was trembling. "He has been sighted near Seattle, so advising this is necessary. Be careful." The smash of the bottle on the lino floor alerted Alec to the fact that he had dropped it and should probably step away from the puddle. His entire mind could think of was dangerous circles, which kept telling him to get to Mest before he tracked him down. And quickly.

=====

"You really think this guy, Mest, is that dangerous?" Max asked raising a cynical eyebrow at Logan who nodded back.

"Don't look so cynical Max, just be grateful he hasn't caught up with any of you yet."

"Any? You mean my legs? My arms? Torso maybe?" Max quipped as she sat on the table and began swinging her legs, back and forth, back and forth.

"Max…" Logan looked exasperated as he swung his chair around to face his computer screen again, she stared at the back of his head, surprised by his tone.

"I'm just kidding Logan, no need to get upset!" She exclaimed,

"I just think you're taking this a little too lightly. And I mean you or Alec. You're both in danger as long as you keep putting your ass on the line for others."

"You mean other transgenics?"

"Don't start twisting my words around." He said stiffly, glancing over his shoulder at her he mentally cringed at the hard stubborn set of her mouth. _Oh no._

"I'm not, I can't expect you to understand this when you're being so narrow-minded about this, are you forgetting it's _my_ fault they're out there? It's my responsibility."

"I- I can't say anything else without entering dangerous territory" Logan finished lamely, actually cringing this time he turned back to the computer screen.

"Oh, you're already there" She assured him crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Max!"

"Are you tired of helping out Logan? Cause I can fix it for you if you like!"

"Why are you being so defensive? I thought we got past that petty stuff." He protested he was glad that he was sure she wouldn't beat him up, because he was pretty sure he'd be groaning for mercy right now, squirming on the floor like a fish on a hook. Shaking that mental image away he realised the silence was not a pleasant and comforting one.

"So I'm petty now?"

"I didn't mean that… Max, please listen."

No answer.

"Max?" He asked twisting again only to see her feet leaving the room, "Max!"

"Gotta blaze, later!" She called out mock-cheerfully and the door closed quietly with a click behind her. He would rather she slammed it behind her.

=====

Max walked down the street wondering what the hell was going inside her mind, if she didn't know, no one was going to be able to explain it to her. A sigh escaped her pursed mouth as she wandered aimlessly, it wasn't raining anymore but the light of day wasn't seeping in, it never seemed to do that much anymore, must have something to do with her fixed state of mind. 

The ground is still wet, wet like so many days lately, she kicked stubbornly at a puddle and mused endlessly on the time they'd wasted. Spent a year dancing around each other and then they had to borrow a few hours, even that didn't draw back all the curtains on the emotions that ran between them.

Of course, it didn't help when she kept walking away from the problem. They weren't becoming any closer to a solution or a cure so why make yourself go through the pain? Max stopped in the middle of the street her mouth falling open. She had thought about this before but it had always been accompanied by a sharp pain in her heart like a knife had been thrust into her chest, or... _a bullet, _she thought ruefully.

She heard a rustling noise and ducked behind a conveniently placed dumpster, her eyes narrowed than widened in shock, Alec threw two duffel bags into a camouflaged car and then ripped off the covering. Before her mind could tell her to go bitch him out she stopped watching, Alec glanced around and folded his arms obviously waiting for her to come out at yell at him. When she didn't he shrugged and lifted the roof on the car, got in and sped out of the street. Max stayed there until she realised he was actually gone and stepped out feeling numbness settling in her fingers. How long had she been staring at the corner where the car had turned? How long would she kept staring?

=====

****

review!

=====

****

Acknowledgments: Here we go, **Deb:** Yeah, I changed that, I was making myself cringe :look: Yeah, I meant brain hernia *guilty cringe* **Donna Lynn:** Took ya up on that advice. :) **Chic:** There it is… or was. Either way hope you like! **MaxCat452:** Snap. Here :) **wondertross:** I was hoping the Normal thing would get across the right way, seems it has :) I know! *cackles* not telling yet! **Tallera:** I don't mind threats, as long as you don't turn up on my doorstep! *looks out window nervously* The constructive criticism was needed, don't worry. **summer/rain:** Thanks :) Mark Twain wrote Huck Finn didn't he? I can't recall. **Bent137: **Just part of they're days. Heh. **drkanglfn4evr:** I changed it, if you like. I thought it was cringe worthy. **InkaCajo: **Yeah! Alec has depths, he's a sweetie underneath the hormone driven freedom machine. ;) My main issue with M/A is actually the whole Love/Hate thang. **MoonGrlonearth:** Wow, thank you so much! **All Mighty Terrestrial:** Yup, I do, they take the time, so why shouldn't I? :) Or, I needed more typing ;) I have itchy fingers, lol, anyway! Thanks, they're unusually underused this season :(


	5. Chapter Five: Unexpected Visitor

****

=====

Buses & Trains

=====

Unexpected Visitor

=====

The weight of what she had just seen came crashing around her shoulders and a tiny voice squeaked up annoyingly in her head. _But I thought you hated him always being around?_ 'Yeah, but that was before he was gone'. Then Max shook herself from her stupor shaking her head at herself. _'He's probably just gone for a joyride for a while. He disappears without telling you a lot; why not now?'_ That voice again, it was seriously starting to piss her off. She looked up at the building and of course, decided to check it out. Climbing the fire escape Max didn't allow herself to think of what her actions meant.

The window was closed tightly when she reached it, she soon fixed that by grabbing the rotting edge and pushing upwards. The window slid up with a long squeak and she froze, hoping nobody would come, with that thought she climbed right into the appartment. Who was she kidding, this was post-pulse America nobody was going to care whether or not someone was breaking in as long as she didn't disturb their homes.

It wasn't quite as she expected. Messy. She knew she didn't know everything about Alec, on the inside but she had no idea he would live like this. It was dark and the shadows seemed to jump out at you like clowns, she didn't like clowns, you couldn't tell who they really were under that crappy make up. _This is the kind of room I imagine Ben to have had, not Alec._ She realised and pushed the thoughts away as the familiar sting of her thoughts began to prick tears in her eyes, of course, her emotions got the better of her and she sank onto the bed closing her eyes. 

__

Beep, beep.

Max leapt to her feet, her heart almost leaping through the roof of her mouth. Calming down slightly she checked her pager with one hand while the other unconsciously wiped her tears away. 

Logan. 

__

Thank god. 

She'd had been feeling pretty close to breaking point. Deciding to hit him back, Max wondered how to act. The answer came immediately, with the right amount of feline coolness; while she was at it, she was going to steal a few oreos from the bed. Served Alec right for making her worry about him.

===

"Hitting you back." She didn't offer any greeting or lead on from the brisk tone and Logan noticed it. Of course what he didn't notice was the slight thick edge to her voice. Maybe he did notice but wisely didn't comment. Or...

__

Stop thinking about it!

"I need a job done. It's to do with a maybe transgenic." Max detected a familiar hesitant note in Logan's voice and decided to cut the poor man a break, he was making up for the transgenic comment pretty good.

"Are you going to apologise?" She asked with a petulant edge to his voice.

"I will... with dinner? I'll be careful; no touching, don't freak." At this Max smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him, there was just a hazy reluctance. She really wanted to know where Alec was going; the oreos were _not_ helping her mood at all.

"Alright. But Logan, you've been talking with me too much, your vocabulary sucks." She paused listening to his laugh; it had been a while. At least she could cheer someone up. "So, what do you want me to check out?"

"A building in one of the sectors downtown. It's..." He rattled off an address and she snapped the cellphone closed after a warmer farewell than greeting. After many ribbings from Alec about the 21st century she asked Logan for a phone, and phone she got. She became aware of a gaze on her, tensing she turned. Just as soon as she tensed she relaxed.

"Anything good up there honey?" A shady looking middle aged man asked licking his dry, cracked lips at her. 

She shook her head. "Empty."

"Too bad." He sighed, turning to go.

"Yeah." She said more to herself than the man shuffling off; she glanced down the road. The long empty road which headed back into town. Foggle Towers rose up like a huge tower that enveloped the stormy clouds around it. She groaned to herself and started in the direction of the old wherehouse trying to remove the cloud of unresolved emotions from around her head.

=====

The wherehouse loomed up in front of her while she shifted checking out the different angles. The 

easiest way was to look through the skylight to determine whether or not there was anything to worry about. She argued with her inner voice the entire way up the ladder on the side of the building. _"You got upset with Logan way too easily… He's just worried." _Her rational inner voice spoke, trouble was Max didn't like that voice. She shook her head vehemently to herself. She had every right to get upset. He didn't completely understand what they had gone through_. "Neither do you"_ She vaulted over the edge of the roof and shrugged guiltily to herself remembering Alec's words.

__

"But you wouldn't understand. You can't understand; you weren't there. You ran. You and your little rugrat brothers and sisters. You think life was rough when we were ten? A little schooling, a little brainwashing, some manoeuvres outside? You think that was tough?"

"Off the pity train. It's resolved and OVER!" Max thought viciously, glancing around she was waiting for a suprise attack, anything, But nothing came. There was no sound except for the distant clink of a generator turning over. She peered through the skylight; then with a sudden pressure on her back she crashed through the skylight and down to the floor below. Like cats do, she hit the floor feet first, but staggered back a few steps crashing into a table with the suprise and pain of the groundshock.

Her eyes searched methodically but quickly for her attacker. She didn't have to look far as there was someone landing gracefully in front of her. Max gaped. It was all she could do. "You-!"

"You should have seen the look on your face Max." The supposed attacker snorted imitating the look of a cross between a terrified cat and an angry one.

"Jace!" Max rushed forward to hug her and Jace obliged easily, Max could hardly believe she was seeing her again, when she pulled back she noted the sparkle of happiness in Jace's eyes. "Why are you here? Isn't it too dangerous, with the other transgenics on the loose?"

"I only have one distinguishing mark Max, I'm sure I can handle it." Jace had retained her sarcasm, which made Max smile bittersweetly

"I know, I know." The shorter X5 said giving in sheepishly.

"I came to Seattle for a few supplies, with all the media frenzy there's been more call for food up here." Jace paused searching Max's face for a clue to something. "So who was it?"

"Who was it what?" Max asked only slightly confused, Jace rolled her dark brown eyes, darker than her own and crossed the floor to pick up a backpack.

"Who opened the cages, duh. I'm thinking it wasn't Syl, I can see that happening when she dyes her hair pink and starts saying dude." Jace pulled a face and Max smiled at the thought, her brief meeting with Syl had her thinking the same thing as well.

"It was me." Max said feeling strangely relieved but guilty at the same time. Meanwhile, the suprise she had expected wasn't lurking in Jace's dark eyes.

"You always did have too much compassion." She said smiling, Max was once again struck by how little she knew about Jace. Back at Manticore, even thought the place hadn't been big on sibling togetherness she had been closer to Jondy and Tinga.

"I guess. Come on. I got some questions for you, we'll go supply stealing."

"Sounds good to me." Jace said grabbing a limp backpack from the table Max had been sent staggering into and shrugged it onto her back taking the hairtie from her hair. Suppressing her usual to go mushy on her siblings Max merely smiled exiting the wherehouse. She had learnt mushy wasn't the way to go with her siblings especially after Zack. She'd also had a make up test for that when Jace had appeared on the scene. She certainly hadn't gone to right way with- _shut up!_ Max's hands clenched at her sides.

"Max?"

"Hmmm?"

"You ok?" 

"Great." Max tried to fake a smile but even with her added training to be a good actress she couldn't quite force her mouth into the seemingly foreign movement. Go figure. It was probably more like a grimace.

"Sure, love the pearly whites." Jace snorted and looked closely at her face, but Max's poker face was in place immediately, barring any further questioning. The pair continued walking along until Max recovered her inward composure so that it matched the outside.

"Come on, hurry up. We gotta get the supplies quickly and then-"

"Going to get rid of me?"

"No, no- I want to introduce you to Original Cindy. And then I need you're help with something"

"You _what_?"

"I said-"

"I heard you Max, no offense but who are you going to introduce me as? Your long lost sister who's come back to see you again?" Jace scoffed shaking her head, Max laughed shoving her off course.

"That's exactly who I'm going to introduce you as."

"And what do you need help with?"

"Tracking a transgenic."

"Max." Jace started but shook her head,

"What?" Max asked surprised at the tone in Jace's voice.

"You're just going to take off?"

"I think I'm the reason he took off Jace, I can't just leave a- why are you looking at me like that?"

"A he then? What happened to your little cyber journalist?" Jace asked with a smirk.

"Ah…" Max trailed off, shook her head and smiled. "You're not getting anything out of me. I let them out. I take responsibility."

"Oh, _Of course_ you do."

"You and Original Cindy are gonna get along great." Max muttered and quickened her step, a look of worry in her eyes.

=====

The music spread throughout the bar like a telltale little child who was whispering secrets to each of the patrons. The music had a hypnotic sort of beat and the voice was running through the air like liquid honey, the patrons were all swaying slightly on their stools. Except for one. Alec kept the drinks coming as well as he could, it all depended on the barkeep and this one was relatively good and being silent and keeping them coming. Must've been the prospect of a really good raking in of the cash. He emitted another sigh, contemplating the liquid in the glass like it was the solution to all his problems. Which, at the moment, Alec was considering that it was a temporary solution. So maybe it was the solution.

Of course, somewhere in the back of his head he knew he was actually doing a pathetic job of avoiding his feelings, no problems. Mest was a… difficult guy to get a hold of; he was more slippery than his little friends that liked to pretend they were. Especially that annoying little one that was staring at him from across the smoke filled room trying to intimidate his back into a whimper. 

Alec tilted his head back and slammed back the last of his drink. Letting his hand thud it down onto the bar counter, he let out a satisfied 'Ah" and stretched. The barkeep raised an unruly eyebrow at him and Alec shook his head delving into his jacket pocket and pulling out some money.

"You wanna bar tab?" The guy asked cautiously, aware of how much Alec had consumed but what he _didn't_ know was that Alec had been engineered in a lab for stuff like this. Maybe not quite like this… but they were enhanced.

"Nah, not hanging around." He pushed the bills across the bar and left, his hands in his pockets. The car was still there, which Alec was mildly surprised about but the sound of light footsteps that sounded oh so heavy to his heightened senses was not a surprise. The cronies were following quickly and were loading weapons.

"Stop where you are if you know what's- oof!" The man's 'threatening' tone was cut off and Alec turned, his leg sweeping through the air to make close contact with the man's head effectively knocking him unconscious. That got the blood pumping as the friends watched Alec with a wary gaze. 

As a unit they fanned out, starting to circle him but he wasn't so worried. He could take them. Maybe he should be a tiny bit worry, because the villains always seemed to have some inhuman advantage that you would look over and then you'd lose the fight. Like calling Max a bitch for instance, but everything about her was inhuman.

As he thoughts distracted him one of the pesky villains he was supposing to be shutting down managed to get in a punch that not only sent him back to earth but also made him realise that he should be paying more attention to the big bad guys for the moment. Settling in his own skin once more his mind was focused on taking out the cronies. 

Of course, he hadn't taken his own brand of common sense into the equation of the fight which he 

had planned as _Bad Guys + Fists + Legs + Gravity = Down and out Bad Guys_. He liked that but sadly it didn't seem it would work out that way as he was eyeing the tasers they were holding out. 

They were a lot more cautious now. Circling him with the tasers crackling with unused energy.

"Come quietly 494."

"Say please" Alec taunted as he kept turned ready to lash out at any second.

"You don't _deserve_ please you filth. Come quietly. Now." At this Alec pulled a mocking face at the obvious leader who looked impassively back. When the attack came from both sides he was ready leaping forward and whirling past the leader who didn't see. Obviously Alec had misjudged the distance; the taser sent shocks into his body as the point of the taser connected with his side. Then the van came out of nowhere; hitting him side on and knocking him down onto the asphalt. Men spilled from the van and hauled Alec to his feet, zapping him a few more times for good measure. All Alec could muster was a half hearted struggle, the vans floor rose eagerly up to meet him and the last thing he heard before the last taser hit his head was the self satisfied smirking tone of Mest. 

"Time to face up 494, or should I say Alec?"

****

=====

R E V I E W

=====

Acknowledgments Deb: Alec pain is good. Alec torture is better :evil laugh: I'm glad. Have you read TV Time by All Might Terrestrial? Mindless fun at it's best. :D Evil Mest, yeah... he's coming. I can't say much more... Thank you! Your reviews are honest and I really appreciate them :) **chic: **Thanks! I appreciate it! And aww, :blush: *_goofs off to corner_* **All Mighty Terrestrial:** Actually, I think it was more on purpose ;) I hope you like this chapter, I don't really know what to make of it, I kept banging my head on the wall, and I've been sick, so pleeease forgive me. I don't know if I stuffed it up or not. **Not Telling:** Thank you :) I'll try! **InkaCajo:** :evil grin: You'll have to keep reading. No, the car is one of those Alec things, that he had, I'm thinking it was like that car he had? The roofless.. well, I don't know if he still had it. Maybe I should've made it a motorcycle, ahhh bah humbug. :laugh: *_hands you milk and oreos_* **MoonGrlonearth:** Aww.. *_retreats to corner blushing_* You're too kind! :) **Adrolien Isil Greenleaf:** Phew, long name :) Greenleaf eh? As in Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Middle Earth I presume? :cheeky grin: Cool. I'll definately check it out. Thank you :D **Hebe:** Well, if I told you that... :lol: Just kidding. I'll try get the chapter out more quickly this time. :) **Luthyel **I'll try to make it clearer. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter Six: Forget Me Not

****

=====

Buses & Trains

=====

Forget Me Not

=====

The air around Alec was chilly and smelly; like disinfected surfaces. His eyes opened lazily and he groaned, as his head demanded more sleep. The room didn't have too many colours thankfully so he could make out the off white and the black man-shaped figures around him. Unfortunately Alec could feel his vision refocusing and adapting to the stinging light; and his vision showed Mest sitting in front of him. "Finally, you're awake. I thought you X5's were supposed to be enhanced"

"This is your plan of attack? You hit them while they're down?" Alec ignored his question, replying with one of his own as he tested his hands, finding they were behind his back, held by cold steel, he sighed.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. Rule number one: Never admit your weakness, you're enemy will take advantage of it." 

"Yeah, and you've had plenty of practice at that haven't you?" 

"Taking advantage of weakness? Of course, how else do you think I get by in this world?" Mest's ice blue eyes loomed in front of him, then a bright light flashed in his eyes, blinding him. Even after the blinding light had gone the after shocks still made the room change colours from white, to blue, to purple and finally his eyes readjusted. 

"How did you know my name?" 

"You think that's a name?" A laugh. "You weren't trained to have a name."

"I was trained to kill. Untie me and I'll do my job." Alec growled tugging against the handcuffs; all he was rewarded with was a tug of pain on his wrists. 

"I wouldn't do that. You'd be shot before you could even attack." At Mest's words, Alec felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing against the back of his neck, over his barcode. 

"I'm valuable to you."

"Ah, don't kid yourself. You're expendable. Do you know how many transgenics are on the loose out there? You're simply the first we've come across, that I've had extensive study on, of course." Mest paced, back and forth and then turned to look at Alec's reaction. 

"Well would you do what you're going to do already? I'm a bit tired of the whole... talking thing your trying to set up here." The dull throb of anger began in the back of his skull, spreading rapidly through his entire head. 

"Alright, just trying to be polite." Alec wanted to start with his usual witty comments but knew Mest's quick temper well. That was the problem with this situation, they each knew things about each other but the things Mest knew would more than likely damage Alec's standing. Mest nodded to one of his cronies who sat at the table beside Alec's chair. "We're just going to have to take a few DNA samples, skin, hair, some blood. Whatever. Then, we're going to do a few tests." The sinister tone shot straight 

to Alec's danger nerve. 

"What kind of tests?" Alec asked, the sick feeling in his stomach was increasing by the minute. 

"Just to determine some theories. I'll let you in on a secret, you going to tell anyone?" When Alec didn't answer Mest grinned, "Good boy. Well, there was more information that they didn't keep at Manticore. And as an investor, I have access to that information. It's a huge file. You know whose files are the thickest? The rouges from '09 and _you_." 

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Seems that they knew what was going on, how you had your little circuits." Mest sat in the chair just opposite Alec once more and regarded him with a burning curiousity. 

"So, the idiots were smarter than I gave them credit for." 

"You under estimated them. Idiot. Didn't you listen to your training?"

"Tried my hardest not too."

"Alright then lovely little creation. This will hurt a bit. I'm sure you can handle it."

"I'm sure I can." Alec watched impassively as one of the mindless men in black prepared a syringe, 

"You know just by curiousity. What's in that?" There was silence, no reaction from anyone but Mest. A cruel smile spread across his captors face as he nodded to the crony on his left.

****

====

Max watched warily as the two enemies were communicating with each other on the subject they both agreed on. Since the first enemy knew so much and the second was sending her malicious laughing looks; Max came to a decision; they would both have to die. And she told them so.

"Oh, come on Max. Honestly, you'd think we're plotting against you." Jace exclaimed as Max was trying to plead her case.

"Are you?" She played it innocent with wide bambi eyes. It didn't fool either of them.

"Nope. We just trying to help a sista out." Original Cindy said simply then turned back to her evil plots. It was a relief Jace had accepted Original Cindy's slight eccentric tastes and attitude easily, Max had been literally holding her breath. Things had been a bit rocky at the beginning when Jace was taking in the surroundings; but she'd soon seemed to accept and like Max's friend.

"So; the problem with the two is that they're still in denial?"

"Straight up."

"Damn, Max." Jace looked at her with a touch of sadness. Max recognised it and felt her own sadness cry out silently, it wasn't denial it was just never the right time. Besides--

"We're not like that." They just looked at her; just as Max found she was squirming under the probing gazes she began to worry about the time. "We aren't. Jace, we gotta get going."

"Where you going?" Original Cindy asked suspiciously and Max felt like a guilty child that had her 

hand caught inside the cookie jar.

"A road trip of sorts."

"To?"

Jace found this exchange amusing for some reason and spoke up; "Apparently Max has upset a transgenic."

"Alec?" Cindy asked turning her head to look at her friend who responded silently with a sheepish shrug. "Girl; what has he done now?"

"I'm not that sure. But he took off--"

"This is new?"

"And I want to know if it was my fault." Max realised how dry that excuse was but soon came to realise it was the _truth_. Compared to her usual bitchy justifications on her exploits that one was 

pretty mild.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Original Cindy quipped and pushed up her sleeves. "Got any messages for anyone in Seattle?" Max just looked at her, overwhelmed at the thought of going to explain this to Logan. She just wanted to get going. Whatever trouble Alec had got himself into it had probably blown up in his face and Max would go in; kick some ass and come home just in time for a deliciously boiling hot bath.

"Want me to tell roller boy?"

There it was. Her chance to escape it. A small part of her head was telling her not to take the chance. To go tell Logan what was going on and not end up in another sideroad of awkward explanations. Of course a much larger of her brain was impatiently telling her to get herself moving and to find Alec; she realised there was a nagging worry at the back of her brain that was propelling her mind along it's patterns.

"We'll stop by."

Should have taken the goddamn chance and ran.

****

====

The two X5's moved silently along the roof; Jace was a little unnerved to be the chaperone of what was obviously going to be a tense situation but she sensed there was no stopping Max once she got herself into something. Good thing too, because otherwise her sister would have turned out like a lot of their siblings, constantly on the run. Dropping through the skylight first, Max quickly began looking for Logan. She came across the dining room table and gulped. It was set up, at the ready for fancy dinner and she was supposed to be the special guest.

How could she have forgotten? Logan was one of the most important people to her, one of the few she had allowed herself to get close too. Well, as close as she could she seemed to have a permanent closeness barrier that didn't let up even when she told it too. Lately all she had been feeling is pain and a slowly widening chasm between them. Jace was in the dark but had a bit of a gist about the situation.

"He expecting someone?"

"Yeah, me." Max went into the computer room and there was the cyber-journalist lying asleep on his keyboard. Jace couldn't tell much about him except he probably hadn't shaved for a while. That and the drool pooling on the keyboard. Not a very good first impression but Jace had experienced worse. 

"Uh, he's not always like this. Usually he's awake." Max felt like she had to defend Logan's honour or something because the way Jace was looking at Logan right now. Like he was some little creature that was totally beneath her and that really didn't have a chance against the world was kind of unnerving because that was the way Max herself had looked at him upon first meeting him.

"That's good."

"Do you think I should wake him?"

"Not my decision." Jace was staying neutral, if Max wanted to leave without telling him then Jace wouldn't stop her but she wouldn't have anything to do with giving her an excuse and Max knew these.

"You're not helping."

"You owe him that much. You did miss a pretty nice looking dinner arrangement."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Stop it."

Raising her hands in surrender, Jace backed off and started to look around the appartment as Max stood there contemplating whether or not to actually wake him up. Deciding to leave a note; since it would be easier, Max grabbed a pen and paper; scribbling a quick but obviously evasive note. When her sister came wandering back in finding nothing that interested her she held it up for her to inspect.

"What do you think?"

"It's a bit evasive isn't it?" Were the first words from her mouth. Max shrugged.

"It'll have to do."

"Is your boyfriend the jealous type then?"

"Logan? No… No." Max knew he could come off as that sometimes but she knew he knew how she felt 

for him. It hadn't changed. Or had it? "No way. Why?"

"Keep trying to convince yourself then. And I noticed no mention of your supposed boy toy."

"What? Oh, he doesn't need to know."

"Does he resent helping out?"

"Couldn't do it without him." Max admitted and turned away from the semi-pitying look Jace gave her. When she was like this everyone gave her those kind of looks, and it was something she didn't expect from Jace, the least she could do was to treat her as an equal and not some kind of girl in distress over a broken nail or anything.

"Then why the big awkward prissy act?"

"We got a virus."

"Have some chicken soup."

Max had to smile at Jace's deliberately misinterpreting her words. "Not that kind. It's from good ole Manticore."

"They suck like that."

"That they do. Let's get going." The pair made their way to the floor just underneath the skylight. 

"Do you ever use the door?"

"Shut up." Leaping up through the uncovered hole Jace set off at a walk and left Max to cover the skylight once more; just before it sealed over completely she detected the sounds of Logan stirring from his sleep and a murmur that sounded suspiciously like her name.

Max now felt horribly guilty. She'd make the dinner up to him somehow; when she got back. Yeah. Now if she enforced that half hearted promise to herself when she did get back she would have something to cheer up about 'cause she didn't see anything worth being happy about on the horizon 

right now.

For now she had to go see what was up with Alec. He would've probably been in a bar somewhere, if Jace was okay with it they could go ask 'politely' if anyone had noticed him around. Jace looked like she wanted a little action in her life and Max knew she needed some. Alec would either be drinking or with some prostitutes. Those two seemed to be his favourite pass times, also annoying Max. But he hadn't been doing that for a while and it felt kind of weird without his constant teasing and riffing off her life. Max had become accustomed to it in a way.

Then Max realised she had a justification for seeing if it was her fault for him going off, she'd never say it aloud but it was a justification that she knew about. Max would also be able to kick his ass like she had promised she would to herself.

There she was feeling better already. Even the guilt over the dinner was receeding and her focus was coming back sharply. Maybe she'd even get some traces on Mest on the way; Logan had said he'd had something to do with Manticore, might fit into the puzzle of the Familiars, none of the other puzzle pieces seemed to fit right now, everything was out of place in that jigsaw.

__

If I were Alec, where would I go?

The answer came to Max out of the blue

New York, The city that never sleeps

How fitting.

****

====

R E V I E W

====

Acknowledgments: **Deb_:_** _I was thinking about the Jondy/Jace thing as well. I thought I'd try something different. I got the whole sticking with what I know and all, although people paint Jondy as a bit of a rebel :) And no, unfortunately no imagined skin shots for Alec. Maybe later ;) And tasters? I have absolutely no comment. Teehee. By the way; thank you for your consistent reviews! ::huge grin:: _**Rose85_:_** I can't tell you if he's Manticorian before its time. :) Cause if I did I'd have to use the whole red-laser-beam forgetting type thing that the doctors at Manticore seemed to favour. I tried not to spend too long on the chapter, but it's quicker than last time.. I think. **wondertross_:_** ::blush:: Your comments are very well appreciated and I thank you so much :) I hope this chapter is okay. **chic_:_** Here's the next chapter :) **MagnusXXN_:_** _Snap like Ben? ::evil grin:: Thanks for your review :) _**simpleplan2me_:_** ::beams:: We do. They're my fav DA ship. Although I do get sappy over M/L when there's no happy endings. **Life's Scar_:_** Here's more! **krimson_:_** Here's one more? **All Mighty Terrestrial_:_** I nearly gave up a couple of times but I tried my hardest not too. You give up? Never! I'll hunt you down ;) I tell you about Evil Mest? I'd have to kill ya. :) And this username is here to stay. I like it the best. I'm so flimsy when it comes to willpower. I say to myself 'you won't change' and then I get a great idea.. ::rolls her eyes:: **AntipodeanOpaleye_:_** ::huge beaming grin:: Thank you :) **Space-Man_:_** Helps you up from crawling position and hands you next chapter. I tried to lengthen it but I don't know if I managed.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Little Truth

Note: It's not so much a _feeling & angst_ chapter. Actually; it's more filler than anything else. I put Asha in because she deserves recognition. Also she can't be such a flat character. There was no characterisation for her on the show and that is downright cruel. I'm going to try to make her a bit of a kick-ass character as well. It's relatively Alec-less, which I am sorry for, but I'm having a struggle with this story for some reason, maybe because there's not much juice going on. :sigh: Let me know if I've completely lost my writing ability for this story because I'm a bit worried about where this thing is going, it seems to be heading for a dead end.

****

BUSES AND TRAINS

A Little Truth Never Hurt Anyone

Logan hated that moment; not when you've just woken up, that instant when you realise you are awake and that there's no chance of sleep returning no matter how bad your body wants it and you know you'll feel sluggish for the rest of the day-or in his case, afternoon. He sat up; feeling the painful but gratifying cracks along his spine as he moved, and stretched, pushing his arms out into air to make sure he got all the kinks out. He leant back in his chair, taking his glasses from their mangled position on his face and rubbed his eyes, then he saw it. Blinking he put his glasses back on and stared blankly uncomprehending at the small square of yellow mass. Then he figured out it was a post-it note stuck to his computer screen and grinned self-depreciatingly to himself; the grin soon faded as he leant forward to see the note. 

__

I gotta go out of town for a while. I've got Jace with me; so I guess I'll see you when I get back into town. Logan grimaced at the evasiveness of the note and got up from the chair all the while listening to the eko-skeleton's noises. Those noises were both comforting and sickening him at the same time; he'd obviously slept for quite a while as the moon was just fighting it's way from behind a dark cloud. The door to his penthouse home opened with a slight squeak and he turned, hope springing to life in his tired eyes but it soon faded into a quiet recognition of the young blonde woman with a perky noise amidst her all-american features. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Asha."

"I brought those files for Eyes Only."

"He'll appreciate it. Thanks."

Asha put the files down and looked at him intently. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liar." She said this with a smile and crossed the floor heading for the kitchen; completely ignoring the fact that Logan's eyes had dulled when she walked in, not fired up. Logan followed her into the kitchen and watched as she started to make coffee. "So what's up?"

"Suprisingly not much."

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Logan looked up.

"Max left."

"She always leaves."

"No; I mean, she left this note. I don't know what to make of it."

"Can I have a look?" Logan shrugged. "Where is it?"

"By the computer."

"Be right back." Asha left the room and came back a few moments later; biting her lower lip in concentration. "Hmm. Jace is another transgenic right?"

"Right. Another furry friend."

Asha put the note down and looked at him. "Are you ever going to let me forget that?" Her voice was soft and steady but Logan knew her well enough to know that she was upset.

"I'm sorry, Asha. I'm just a little upset."

"Why? She's probably just gone to rescue some transgenic in distress. You know how she is."

"True. But she usually would have asked me for help."

"Maybe they didn't want to wait."

"Maybe." Logan sighed, looking down at the counter as she handed him a mug; he sipped it gratefully beginning to feel more alive. "I just wish she would have told me, she should have woken me up." He looked pleadingly in Asha's direction.

"Don't look at me like I can give you an insight to her mind, Logan."

"I'm-"

"And don't apologise. Seriously, you need to do something before you go stir-crazy." Asha said firmly. "Whether or not you're going to go stalking after Max and Jace."

"You're right." Logan said thoughtfully

"I always am." Asha smiled innocently and touched his hand. "Need some help?"

"Don't you have to brief S1W?"

"Nah, they're big boys. And girls of course, they can handle it."

"Then I'd love for you to help." Logan smiled and started drinking his coffee again. Asha smiled to herself, once again reminding herself that Logan was spoken for, and she had to control herself. And her hormones even though they played a big part in her attraction to him. Mentally shaking herself she watched as he drained his coffee and went to put the cup in the sink. 

"Going to drink that?" He asked, Asha looked up startled and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're coffee."

"Oh" Asha began to drink her coffee as Logan, with a determined look on his face, headed for _(where else?)_ his computer. She sighed and drank more quickly. Unrequited love sucked.

****

======

Max brought her motorcycle to a purring pause after Jace had nudged her in the back; they had been zooming down the seemingly abandoned backstreets of New York's poor sectors when her sister had heard something over the noise of the bike. "What is it?"

"I don't know."

"That's helpful." Max smirked as she removed her sunglasses and stuck them on the top of her head, acting as a headband.

"Shut up. Can't you hear it?"

"All I can hear is you and my baby."

"Yeah, what is with that?"

"Don't you start on my motorbike!" Max snapped angrily.

"I'm not. Stop getting so defensive." 

"I'm not getting defensive. People just don't understand my baby and me." She sulked, keeping her eyes trained down.

"The need for speed."

"The need to escape_._" Max corrected her, "but speed isn't exactly something I'll turn away from my door." The pair was silent for a beat and then Max glanced back at Jace. "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have snapped, I just wanna find Alec."

"So the guy does have a name. What's the deal with him?" Jace asked as she climbed off the bike, stretching with a loud yawn, which was punctuated with a squeak. She grinned at her sister who just shook her head back.

"There's no _deal_. He's a pain in the ass."

"That happens to make you feel emotionally charged enough to go across the country."

"I hate you. I really do." Max said with a glare that was usually reserved for Alec, the topic of conversation, and this conversation was making her feel uncomfortable, so she was going to end it as soon as possible. "What did you hear?"

"Must've been just a generator or something. So, let's talk Alec."

"Let's not."

"C'mon Max. A little truth never hurt anyone." Jace said with a smile as she got back on the bike and wrapped her arms around her sisters, decidedly too small, waist.

"All right. You want the truth?"

"Duh."

"The truth is that Alec is annoying, a pain in the ass and says everything I don't want to hear."

"Like what?"

Max sighed pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes. "About me and Logan."

"Ohh. Reality checks you didn't need?"

"Need? Maybe. I didn't want them, that's for sure."

"So, did you blow your top at him and he took off?"

"No, not really." Max chewed on her lower lip and Jace shook her head, mentally rolling her eyes at the sigh of Max being pensive.

"Well, what then?"

Max growled softly and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's recently just recedes into a shell."

"He's X5 isn't he? Shouldn't you know how to crack the shell?"

"I should, shouldn't I? I cracked yours."

"Hey, don't be adding me to the list of Max's do-gooder expeditions. I was vulnerable at the time." Jace defended herself and then squeezed her sister tightly. "What's really bugging you? You can tell me."

"I'll let you know when I find out."

__

Liar! Her brain screamed at her, _you know perfectly well what is bugging you. It's the fact that he's right._

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!" Jace's voice came back immediately, with a disgruntled gritting of teeth, Max turned the key in the ignition and roared the engine dangerously before zooming off down the road once more heading towards the main centre of New York.

****

=======

R E V I E W

=======

Shout-Outs

****

Unsigned: I did update…eventually. Thanks for reading! Means a lot to me. **RpGirl17**: :beams: Thank you. Evil scientist saving? Hmmm. Teehee. I like suspense. **Andrea**: It's still filler material unfortunately. Sorry, but I hope it's good filler! :cheesy grin: **Michelle**: Thank you for reading, every reader counts. That's a cool motto. Hmm, okay, getting off track, and thank you for reviewing! You guys make my day. **AntipodeanOpaleye**: Awwww! I'm melting into a puddle of praise. You rock; thank you reviewing so consistantly! I updated, but I'm not really that sure of how good it is. *hint, hint* please inform me! **alecfan**: Exactly. They both care, (I'd like to think so.) and they don't say anything. Max needs to get off the Logan train and jump onto Alec ;) **RagingConfusion**: Sorry for the wait! I lost my momentary writers thing where you feel like you could write for hours, and it went into a place where the evil things are! Like Britney Spears, all those pop tarts and all. **Chic**: Not forgotten, just a bit confused about where it was going. Hope you enjoy. **All Mighty Terrestrial**: Evil plots rock, and so did your chapter! I can't remember if I reviewed but I did read it, I'll go check on it and then will review if I haven't. 

****


	8. Author's Note

****

--THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE--

But a question, continue? Or not? I have lost inspiration, and damn, there's not _even_ any Max/Alec happening yet. I think I should just quit. So what do you all think? Because it's really for my way cool reviewers I'm writing, I don't want to let any down but there are so many better M/A stories out there, I couldn't top them even if I tried.

__

--Dearest


End file.
